Barodius
Emperor Barodius (possibly known as Koutei Barodius in the Japanese version), later known as Mag Mel is the main antagonist of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and later the main antagonist of the first arc in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Bakugan partner is Dharak. Later, he and Dharak were imprisoned by Code Eve when they refused to accept defeat and were transformed into the beings called Mag Mel and Razenoid. Barodius is the arch-nemesis of Dan Kuso. He was voiced by Shawn Meunier. Personality Emperor Barodius is an intelligent and powerful Gundalian. He is also the former emperor of the Gundalian empire. Being the most powerful brawler in the universe, he easily defeated his opponents. Although Barodius is cunning and resourceful, he is also very ruthless, sadistic, power-hungry, egocentric, cruel, conniving, manipulative and devious. In this point, he also manipulates the other members of the Twelve Orders into doing his dirty work. He will also stop at nothing of getting off what he desired. Barodius is also very narcissistic and uncaring as he considers his own allies and soldiers expendable and cares nothing for their lives and only views them as pawns; as he disposes of them when they are no longer useful or sacrificing them in order to gain more power or to eliminate a strong opponent in his way. Barodius shows how heinous, merciless, heartless and psychopathic he is towards own people when he sacrifices all of his soldiers (except Kazarina) in an attempt to kill both Nurzak and Sabator during their fight. The one exception being Kazarina, as he was angered by her death and avenged her by destroying Gil's ship and him along with it. He also told Dharak to destroy his enemies in her name. Barodius is the polar opposite of Dan Kuso as while Dan is a peacekeeper and treats his friends and allies like family and cares for their well-being, Barodius is a power-crazed warmonger who treats his allies like garbage and only cares about himself and considers everyone around to be expendable pawns. As Mag Mel, Barodius is more ruthless and power-hungry than before. He does not care of his subordinates Anubias and Stella like before as he absorbed them to take their powers. He has no concern of his home planet, Gundalia after his committed crimes by murdering Gill, Airzel and Stoica as he invaded Gundalia to destroy the planet without hesitation. He fears of Dan's remained power the gate and key. He is believes Titanium Dragonoid evolved into Fusion Dragonoid is futile and nothing to stop him and Razenoid. He shown his anger toward Dan and Drago when they called him and Razenoid by their original names. After his defeat by Dan once again, Barodius is also suicidal as he attempted killed both Dan and Drago by using the uncontrollable energy to exploded himself. In the end, Barodius/Mag Mel proves to be the evilest, cruelest and most irredeemable character in the whole Bakugan series and the one person Dan Kuso truly hates in the whole universe. Biography Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Barodius first appeared in Dan Kuso's vision, ordering the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan to destroy the Neathian Bakugan. Later, Barodius is seen on Gundalia asking the other Twelve Order members what they found out about the powerful Bakugan on Earth. Hearing about the unknown Bakugan's strength and power, he ordered Gill to make sure they came to their side instead of their enemies', the Neathians. It was then that he sent Sid Arkale and Lena Isis to learn more by visiting (and ultimately brawling) in Bakugan Interspace. The next day, Barodius spoke to Gill briefly about how the recruitment of human battlers was coming along, and told Dharak that his services are not yet required. He watched the progress of the human recruits with the rest of the Twelve Orders. While Dharak noted that they weren't too bad, Barodius wasn't satisfied, ordering Ren to gather more brawlers by any means, having become more eager to obtain ultimate power and something he referred to only as "The Element." Later, Barodius, Gill and Kazarina demanded to know why Ren had failed to bring the Battle Brawlers over to their side. Kazarina mentions a rumor going around that Ren has come to sympathize with their enemies to which Barodius warns Ren that if he finds out he has betrayed him, he will be punished severely. He also appeared in a flashback about Ren's past when Barodius chose him to lead his team to Earth. When Sid returns after failing to defeat Dan Kuso and losing the Element, Barodius was furious and punishes Sid for his failure. He gave Ren one last chance to set things right, and warned him not to mess it up. A few days later, Barodius and the rest of the Twelve Orders were furious with Ren's Team for their constant failures and ordered a preemptive strike on the Neathians. He and the other Twelve Orders fought the Battle Brawlers on Neathia in order to get the Sacred Orb. Barodius formed Dharak Colossus and used him to break down the Neathian's Second Shield. He then met Dan and Drago for the first time and battled against them. In the middle of Dharak and Drago's fight, the Sacred Orb sent Dharak and Barodius, along with all the other Gundalians, back to Gundalia. He wondered what powerful object could send all the Gundalians off of Neathia, and later suspected that the Element was responsible. In a flashback, when Nurzak comes to visit Barodius and warns him again about why his father refused to possess the power of the Sacred Orb, but he responds by cruelly insulting his late father by calling him a "superstitious old fool" and they should embrace the Sacred Orb and gain the ultimate power for himself. Nurzak secretly gets disgusted by Barodius of always speaking ill of his late father and insulting his memory. Barodius tortures Kazarina as punishment for letting Mason Brown escape and then failing to get him back, seemingly turning her against him. Gill informs Barodius of Nurzak and Kazarina's rebellion and he managed to stop Nurzak before he could make a peace treaty with Neathia and attempt to overthrow him. They argue over the views of Barodius' father who respected and feared the Sacred Orb's power, as does Nurzak, who offers Barodius one last chance to call off the war on Neathia or face the consequences, but he selfishly refuses, once again calling his father nothing more than a superstitious old fool. Nurzak has finally had enough of Barodius' tyranny and the way he always treated his father and not caring about him at all. However, Nurzak knew Barodius would refuse to stand down and orders Kazarina and the soldiers to capture Barodius, but they refuse. It was then revealed that Barodius sent Kazarina to spy on Nurzak to prevent his betrayal. Barodius battles Nurzak and defeated him with Dharak's AirKor (while killing the soldiers in the process) but he was thought to have killed Nurzak, but he was simply banished to the space in between dimensions. Afterwards, Barodius cruelly laughs at the destruction of his father's portrait Barodius reveals to Ren that he was only keeping him around because of the Forbidden Power that Linehalt possesses. He promised Ren that he would have the life in the sun he always dreamed of after they defeated the Neathians. He then launches a campaign to permanently destroy the renewed Second Shield. He easily defeats Dan and Drago and then pierces a hole in the Second Shield. After ordering Ren to finish Dan and Drago off, by promising to reveal the secrets of Linehalt's Forbidden Power, Ren decides to switch sides and betrays Barodius. He fights Ren and was winning until he taunted Ren for not being worthy enough to posses a Bakugan as powerful as Linehalt and admitting that he never intended to give them true freedom, causing Linehalt to unleash his Forbidden Power, which briefly takes out Dharak and threatens to destroy the planet. The Sacred Orb then summons it's last line of defence, Dragonoid Colossus, which defeated Linehalt and disappeared in Dan's BakuMeter. After seeing this, Barodius decided to retreat but swore to get his hands on Dragonoid Colossus. Later back in Gundalia, Barodius sees that Dan is the one in possession of Dragonoid Colossus and ordered Gill and Airzel to separate him from the others so that he could battle him and take it personally. He later tells the hypnotised Jake Vallory that he is going to help him destroy the Battle Brawlers. Barodius later confronts Dan when he stumbles across the throne room. Barodius challenges Dan for the power of Dragonoid Colossus, saying that Dharak was the only one worthy of possessing it's powers, and called Dan pathetic for putting his friends before himself. They then battled, but despite Drago's new powers, Dharak easily overpowered him. Just as he was about to win, Dan restored Drago's confidence and a brand new ability was unlocked which he used to defeat Barodius. Dan demanded Jake to be returned, to which he complied, but Jake is still under the effect of Gundalian hypnosis and he knocked Dan out. Barodius enjoys Dan's suffering and orders Jake to take Dan and Drago to Kazarina's lab. In Kazarina's lab, Barodius watches Dharak evolve into Phantom Dharak alongside Kazarina and Gill and when Kazarina asked Barodius if he wanted to rename Dharak and he renamed him Phantom Dharak. After Dharak evolves, Barodius says to Kazarina that he is going to Neathia and promotes her as his new second-in-command and leaves her charge of Gundalia while he is gone, much to Gill's jealously and dismay. When Barodius arrives on Neathia, he uses Phantom Dharak to destroy the 3rd Shield and he was successful. Barodius unleashes his massive army of Gundalian Soldiers and a brainwashed Lena, Jesse Glenn and Zenet Surrow to attack Neathia after Phantom Dharak destroyed the 3rd Shield. Barodius enjoys watching the Neathians suffer and many Castle Knights dying in his onslaught. However, Dan and the other Battle Brawlers arrive just in time to help the Castle Knights. Dan warns Barodius it's the end for him. Stoica and Airzel arrive to help Barodius, but note the absence of Gill and Kazarina. Stoica reports that Kazarina is still brawling Princess Fabia, and that Gill's ship was damaged by the Brawlers and needs repair. Later after Kazarina's death, Barodius overhears Airzel and Stoica's conversation that Gill really stayed behind to get revenge on Kazarina and killed her out of jealously. Lena, Zenet and Jesse are free from Kazarina's mind control and join the Brawlers and Castle Knights in battling Barodius, Airzel and Stoica. When Dan tells Barodius to surrender as he is outnumbered, he and Dharak are not bothered by this threat and with one attack, they defeat all of the Castle Knights and their Bakugan. Fabia, Nurzak and Mason return to help, but Barodius easily defeats them and the rest of the Brawlers one by one; leaving only Dan and Drago. Just before entering the castle, Gill arrives to help Barodius in the battlefield, and claims Kazarina was taken down by Fabia in their battle. But Barodius reveals he had been listening to Stoica and Airzel's conversation and knows that Gill killed Kazarina. Barodius and Dharak attack Gill's ship and killed him along with Krakix, Airzel and Strikeflier in cold blood. Next he has Dharak sacrifice both Stoica and Lythirus to destroy Dragonoid Colossus. When Barodius reaches the castle, he wipes out the Neathian guards and goes to confront Queen Serena personally. In the throne room, when Dan is about to tackle Barodius and stop him from killing Queen Serena, the Sacred Orb teleports them (along with Drago and Dharak) to the space in between dimensions for them to face off in their final battle. The four of them are greeted by Code Eve, who is the Sacred Orb and the source of all Bakugan DNA. Barodius and Dharak face Dan and Drago in their final battle for control over the Sacred Orb and the fate of teh universe. At first, Barodius has the upper hand and plans to kill Dan and Drago while they are down, but Drago regains consciousness and defeats them and Code Eve returns back to Neathia. After Barodius loses his battle against Dan, he refuses to surrender and summons Dharak again to steal the Sacred Orb and take all of it's power for themselves. But they are both seemingly destroyed by an overload of vast energy and power from taking too much from Sacred Orb. Everyone celebrates Barodius' defeat and presumed death and peace is restored to both Neathia and Gundalia. Plus Gundalia is finally free from Barodius' tyrannical rule. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Killed Victims *Many Neathian Castle Knights *Many Gundalian Soldiers *Gill *Krakix *Airzel *Strikeflier *Dragonoid Colossus *Stoica *Lythirus *Sellon *Anubias Gallery 2758.jpg|Barodius' evil grin. BGI Final Battle.jpg|Barodius and Dan Kuso ready for their final battle. Barodius 01.jpg Barodius 02.png Barodius 03.jpg Barodius 04.png Barodius 05.png Barodius 06.jpg Barodius 07.png Barodius 08.jpg Barodius 09.png Barodius 10.png Barodius_and_dharak.jpg Barodius 11.jpg Barodius 12.jpg Barodius 13.jpg Barodius 14.jpg Barodius 15.png Barodius_and_dharak 02.jpg Mag Mel 01.jpg|Mag Mel unmasked as Barodius. Bak_magmel_174x252.png|Barodius as Mag Mel 1359671_normal.jpg|Barodius/Mag Mel's final death. Trivia *He seems to be fond of Kazarina because he has given her numerous special favors. *Dharak seems to be afraid of him, the reason for this is unknown. *He disliked his father. He thought that he was a "superstitious fool". *Barodius is the most recurring villain in the Bakugan TV Series and is Dan Kuso's arch-nemesis and foil. *Like King Zenoheld, they both are power-hungry and tyrannical monarchs. However, Barodius does not rely on cheap tactics or outright cheating. *Barodius/Mag Mel has the highest body count in the Bakugan franchise. *Despite Naga and King Zenoheld appearing before Barodius, he is considered to be the overall main antagonist of the original series. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Game Changer Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Master of Hero Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains